puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
BUSHIDO
BUSHIDO ist der offizielle Youtube Kanal des deutsch-Rappers Bushido. Auf dem Kanal werden unter anderm Musikvideos hochgeladen. Er besitzt 1.021.343. abos. Bushido (Aus Wikipedia der freien Enzyklopädie) Bushido (* 28. September 1978 in Bonn; bürgerlich Anis Mohamed Youssef Ferchichi), auch bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Sonny Black, ist ein deutscher Rapper aus Berlin, dessen Stil sich an den US-amerikanischen Gangsta-Rap anlehnt. Er ist zudem Inhaber des Plattenlabels ersguterjunge und Unternehmer im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft. Zum Rapper Bushido (bürgerlich Anis Mohamed Youssef Ferchichi; * 28. September 1978 in Bonn), auch bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Sonny Black, ist ein deutscher Rapper aus Berlin, dessen Stil sich an den US-amerikanischen Gangsta-Rapanlehnt. Er ist zudem Inhaber des Plattenlabels ersguterjunge und Unternehmer im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft.1 Seit Jahren wird wiederkehrend in den Medien über Bushidos Verbindungen zur organisierten Kriminalität, konkret dem Abou-Chaker-Clan, berichtet. Leben Frühe Jugend Ferchichi ist der Sohn eines Tunesiers und einer Deutschen, Luise Maria Engel (* 1949/50; † 6. April 2013).2 Der Vater verließ die Familie, als der Sohn drei Jahre alt war. Ferchichi hatte zu ihm danach keinen Kontakt mehr und wuchs bei seiner alleinerziehenden Mutter im Berliner Bezirk Tempelhof auf. Nach der Grundschule besuchte er bis zur elften Klasse nacheinander zwei Tempelhofer Gymnasien. Nach eigener Aussage wurde er wegen diverser Verstöße gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und Sachbeschädigungvon einem Gericht vor die Wahl gestellt, eine staatlich geförderte Ausbildung zum Maler und Lackierer zu machen oder in eine Jugendstrafanstalt zu kommen. Da der Vorgang nach Angaben des Spiegel jedoch nicht aktenkundig ist, gibt es Zweifel an dieser Darstellung.3 Im Rahmen der Ausbildung lernte er seinen späteren Partner Fler kennen. Zum Hip-Hop und Rap kam Bushido über Graffiti, als er unter dem Pseudonym „Fuchs“ Bilder malte. Karriere Bushidos Logo Bushidos Logo während seiner Zeit bei Aggro Berlin Der Künstlername „Bushido“ wurde dem Japanischen entnommen und bedeutet Weg des Kriegers, der Verhaltenskodex der Samurai. Anfänge und Aggro Berlin-Zeit (1998–2003) Zusammen mit Vader und King Orgasmus One nahm Bushido unter dem Namen 030 Squad ein Demotape auf und verkaufte es in geringer Stückzahl im Bekanntenkreis. Bushidos erste Veröffentlichung ist auf dem Frauenarzt-Tanga-Tanga-Tape von 2000 mit King Orgasmus One für I Luv Money Records zu finden. Zusammen mit eben jenem King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt bildete er während dieser Zeit die Gruppe Berlins Most Wanted (BMW). Wenig später veröffentlichte er sein erstes eigenes Tape King of Kingz, das schließlich zu seinem Wechsel zum Plattenlabel Aggro Berlin führte, wo er mit Sido, B-Tight und Fler zusammenarbeitete. Das Album wurde 2003 bei Aggro Berlin als digital überarbeitete Version veröffentlicht und 2004 unter dem Titel King Of Kingz 2004 Edition mit vier Remixen wiederveröffentlicht. Aufgrund der Indizierung von King of Kingz, die 2005 erfolgte, wurde das Tape als entschärfte Version inklusive Demotape unter dem Titel King of Kingz & Demotape – extended version erneut in digitaler Form veröffentlicht. 2002 erschien unter Bushidos Pseudonym Sonny Black (eine Anlehnung an den Film Donnie Brasco) das Kollabo-Album Carlo Cokxxx Nutten mit Fler, der unter dem Pseudonym „Frank White“ rappte. 2003 veröffentlichte Bushido sein gemeinsam mit Ilan produziertes, erstes Soloalbum Vom Bordstein bis zur Skyline, das es aufgrund des Musikvideos zum Titel Bei Nacht und Auftritten auf größeren Hip-Hop-Festivals wie dem Splash zu einer Chartplatzierung auf Platz 88 schaffte. Das Album hat einen sehr düsteren und – im Verhältnis zur damaligen restlichen deutschen Hip-Hop-Szene – „harten“ Charakter und gilt deswegen unter Kritikern und Fans als „Meilenstein“ für die spätere Entwicklung des Genres.45 Fler war auch auf diesem Album mit sechs Gastbeiträgen vertreten. Das „Demotape“ wurde 2003 auf CD aufgenommen, nachdem es im Internet veröffentlicht worden war. Dies war auch der erste Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Existenz des Albums erwähnt wurde. Im Dezember 2003 erschien mit dem Labelsampler Aggro Ansage Nr. 3 die letzte CD mit Bushido-Beteiligung bei Aggro Berlin. ersguterjunge-Gründung und Aufstieg zum Mainstream-Star (2004–2006) Aufgrund bestehender künstlerischer Differenzen hinsichtlich seiner weiteren Solokarriere verließ Bushido im Sommer 2004 Aggro Berlin und wurde von Urban/Universal Music unter Vertrag genommen, mit denen er mit D-Bodas Label ersguterjunge gründete.67 Mitte 2004 produzierte er zusammen mit Ilan im Auftrag der Neue-Deutsche-Härte-Band Rammstein eine Neuabmischung von Amerika. Im Oktober 2004 veröffentlichte Bushido bei Universal die LP Electro Ghetto, die den sechsten Platz der deutschen Albumcharts erreichte. Bereits am 4. April 2005 folgte unter Bushidos Alter Ego Sonny Black mit Carlo Cokxxx Nutten II die vierte LP innerhalb von zweieinhalb Jahren, die Platz 3 der Alben Charts erreichte. Anstelle seines bei Aggro Berlin verbliebenen, früheren Partners Fler, mit dem er sich mittlerweile in eine musikalische Fehde begeben hatte, die zwischenzeitlich in der Veröffentlichung des gemeinsamen Disstracks Flerräter mit Eko Fresh gegipfelt hatte, wurde Bushido diesmal von Baba Saad unterstützt. Bushido bei einem Konzert, Anfang 2006 Am 4. November 2005 erschien Bushidos Album Staatsfeind Nr. 1, das in Linz hauptsächlich von Beatlefield, bestehend aus dem Rapper und Produzenten Chakuza und dem Produzenten und DJ Stickle, produziert worden war. Beide waren kurz zuvor von Bushido ersguterjunge unter Vertrag genommen worden, während Bushidos langjähriger Produzent DJ Ilan ebenso wie der zwischenzeitlich verpflichtete Bass Sultan Hengzt das Label verlassen hatte.8 Gemeinsam mit den weiteren Neuverpflichtungen Eko Fresh, Bizzy Montana und Nyze folgte im Februar 2006 die Veröffentlichung des Label-Samplers Nemesis Vol. 1. Bei der Echo-Verleihung 2006 konnte er den Preis in der Kategorie Live-Act National gewinnen. Im Sommer 2006 trat Bushido beim Rockmusik-Festival Rock im Park auf, wurde von Zuschauern aber mit Bechern, Geldstücken und Steinen beworfen. Seinen geplanten Auftritt bei der Parallelveranstaltung Rock am Ring sagte der Rapper daraufhin ab.9 Am 1. September 2006 erschien das Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück, das als erstes Bushido-Album keine Features enthielt und fast vollständig von ihm selbst produziert worden war. Schon nach zwei Wochen erreichte es Gold-Status in Deutschland, später wurde es mit Platin ausgezeichnet. In den deutschen Album-Charts erreichte Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück Platz 2 und hielt sich insgesamt 50 Wochen in den Charts, womit es die bis dato erfolgreichste Bushido-Veröffentlichung darstellte. Beim MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 erhielt er eine Auszeichnung für den Best German Act. Wechsel zu Sony BMG, 7'', ''Heavy Metal Payback und Autobiografie (2006–2008) Der zweite ersguterjunge-Labelsampler Vendetta erschien am 1. Dezember 2006. Als Single wurde eine Woche zuvor das Titelstück des Albums veröffentlicht. Das Lied beinhaltet Rap-Passagen von Bushido, Chakuza und Eko Fresh. Am 9. Februar 2007 erschien die dritte Single Janine aus seinem Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück. Bei der Echo-Verleihung am 25. März 2007 konnte Bushido den Preis in der Kategorie Hip-Hop/R&B National für sich verbuchen. Ende Juni 2007 wurde der Wechsel von Bushido und seinem Label ersguterjunge von Universal/Urban zu Sony BMG bekanntgegeben. Die erste Veröffentlichung für Sony BMG war Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' am 31. August 2007, das unmittelbar an den Erfolg von ''Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück anknüpfte und sich als erstes Bushido-Album auf Platz 1 der Media-Control Charts platzieren konnte. Sowohl in Deutschland als auch in Österreich erreichte 7'' Platinstatus. Bei der Echoverleihung 2008 wurde er für das Album in der Kategorie ''Hip-Hop/R&B National und für die zugehörige Tour als Live-Act National ausgezeichnet. Im Mai desselben Jahres wurde Bushido ein Comet als Bester Künstler verliehen.10 Zu seinem Album Heavy Metal Payback, das im Herbst 2008 erschien, veröffentlichte Bushido Anfang 2009 eine dazugehörende Live-CD/DVD.11 Wenige Tage nach Albumveröffentlichung gab Bushido vor 10.000 Zuschauern ein Gratis-Konzert in der O2 World Berlin.1213 Aus Heavy Metal Payback koppelte Bushido mit Für immer jung, einem Duett mit Schlager-Sänger Karel Gott, seine bisher erfolgreichste Single aus. Für immer jung erreichte Platz 5 der deutschen Single-Charts, Bushidos zweithöchste Platzierung nach dem ein Jahr vorher auf Rang 4 platziertem Alles verloren, und verkaufte sich allein in Deutschland über 150.000 Mal. Demgegenüber führte die Weigerung der Verantwortlichen des Musiksenders MTV, den Titel zu spielen, allerdings zu Bushidos Bruch mit dem Sender sowie dem ebenfalls zum Viacom-Konzern gehörenden VIVA.14 Gleichzeitig intensivierte Bushido seine Tätigkeiten abseits der eigenen Musikkarriere. Bereits Anfang 2007 hatte er die Girlband Bisou, die sich aus ehemaligen Kandidatinnen der Casting-Show Popstars zusammensetzte, gegründet. Bereits im Folgejahr sollte sich diese allerdings wieder trennen. Im Januar 2008 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido zusammen mit einem Partner ein Unternehmen im Bereich der Immobilienwirtschaft führt. Das Unternehmen, dessen Tätigkeitsschwerpunkt der An- und Verkauf von Wohnungen ist, beschäftigte Anfang 2008 sechs Mitarbeiter und hatte in den ersten zehn Monaten nach seiner Gründung eine Million Euro Gewinn erwirtschaftet.1 Am 8. September 2008 wurde die Autobiografie Bushido veröffentlicht, die Lars Amend mit Bushido verfasst hatte. Das Buch erwies sich als großer Erfolg und erreichte auf Anhieb Platz 1 der Spiegel-Bestsellerliste.1516 Ende 2008 eröffnete Bushido am Alexanderplatz in Berlin einen Shop, in dem von ihm entworfene Mode verkauft wird.17 Kinofilm, Jenseits von Gut und Böse und musikalische Aussöhnung mit Fler & Sido (2008–2011) Seit spätestens 2009 hatte Bushido wiederholt öffentliche Auftritte mit Prominenten aus Politik und Gesellschaft, unter ihnen Hannelore Elsner1819 und Horst Seehofer.20 Im März 2009 verließ Bushidos einstiger musikalischer Wegbegleiter und späterer Fehdengegner Fler das nur wenig später seine Auflösung bekanntgebende Label Aggro Berlin. Bald darauf versöhnten sich die beiden21 und veröffentlichten am 11. September 2009 Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2, womit sie Platz 3 der deutschen Charts erreichten. Am 21. Juli 2009 begannen die Dreharbeiten für den Spielfilm Zeiten ändern dich, der bis Mitte September 2009 in und um Berlin gedreht wurde. Bushido spielte die Hauptrolle in dem Werk, bei dem Uli Edel Regie führte, das von Bernd Eichinger produziert wurde und das eine Verfilmung von Bushidos 2008 erschienener Autobiografie ist.2223 Der Film erhielt überwiegend negative Kritiken. Einige Kritiker beurteilten die Produktion unter anderem als „prolligen Film“ und „unfreiwilligen Volltrash“,24 andere erklärten, dass Bushido kein schauspielerisches Talent habe25 und im Film „eher peinlich“ wirke.26 Vereinzelt wurde seine Authentizität unterstrichen, die jedoch auch aus dieser Sicht mit der Ungelenkheit Bushidos als Sprecher einhergehe.27 Am Startwochenende besuchten über 300.000 Menschen den Film.28 Der gleichnamige Soundtrack erreichte in Deutschland Platz 2, in Österreich Platz 1 und in der Schweiz Platz 3 der Album-Charts und wurde in Deutschland und Österreich mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. 2010 gelang es Bushido, in Deutschland nach 2008 ein weiteres Mal zwei Singles innerhalb eines Jahres in den Top 10 zu platzieren. Die erste Veröffentlichung des Filmsoundtracks Zeiten ändern dich erreichte Platz 10 der Charts. Zum Start der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2010 veröffentlichte Bushido am 11. Juni 2010 einen WM-Song mit dem Titel Fackeln im Wind, den er zusammen mit Kay One geschrieben und aufgenommen hatte und der sich auf Platz 6 einreihen konnte. Im Oktober 2010 veröffentlichte Bushido gemeinsam mit Kay One und Fler, die nach mehreren Künstlertrennungen den musikalischen Restbestand des Labels ersguterjunge darstellten, das Album Berlins Most Wanted. Im Mai 2011 folgte das Album Jenseits von Gut und Böse, mit dem Bushido erstmals in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz gleichzeitig Platz 1 der Album-Charts erreichen konnte. 2011 kam es zur Aussöhnung zwischen Bushido und seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind Sido. Im Anschluss wurde auf der Website von Sony BMG bekanntgegeben, Bushido und Sido würden an einem gemeinsamen Album arbeiten, das den Titel „23“ tragen solle.29 Mit der Veröffentlichung von 23 am 14. Oktober 2011 hatte Bushido dieses Mal innerhalb von zwei Jahren und zwei Monaten 5 LPs herausgebracht. 23 erreichte in Deutschland und Österreich Goldstatus. Für ihre erste gemeinsame Single So mach ich es wurden sie bei der Echoverleihung 2012 in der Kategorie Bestes Video national ausgezeichnet. AMYF, Stress ohne Grund und Sonny Black (2012 bis heute) Am 12. Oktober 2012 erschien sein elftes Studioalbum AMYF und erreichte erneut Platz 1 der Albumcharts. Die Buchstaben im Albumtitel sind die Initialen von Bushidos vollem, bürgerlichen Namen. Eine Woche vor Erscheinen von AMYF war die Vorabsingle Kleine Bushidos veröffentlicht worden, für deren Video er bei der Echoverleihung 2013 erneut in der Kategorie Bestes Video nominiert wurde, sich dieses Mal jedoch Lena Meyer-Landrut geschlagen geben musste. Gleichzeitig war AMYF jedoch das erste Bushido Solo-Album seit seiner Trennung von Aggro Berlin, das nicht selbst für einen Echo nominiert wurde. Im März 2013 wurde die iTunes-Premium-Version zum Download bereitgestellt, mit deren exklusiver Single Panamera Flow Bushido gleichzeitig den nach den Abgängen von Fler und Kay One in den Jahren 2011 und 2012 neben Bushido einzigen ersguterjunge-Künstler Shindy als Neuverpflichtung präsentierte. Auf dessen Debütalbum NWA war Bushido neben dem erneut enthaltenen Panamera Flow auf drei Titeln vertreten, die sich in der gemeinsamen Veröffentlichungswoche allesamt in den Single Charts platzierten. Vor allem wegen des Tracks Stress ohne Grund, in dem Bushido diverse Politiker attackiert, geriet das Album, insbesondere aber Bushido, in die Kritik und wurde ebenso wie Stress ohne Grund selbst schließlich am 19. Juli indiziert. Die mediale Aufmerksamkeit brachte gleichzeitig einen Medienhype um das NWA mit sich und verhalf diesem zum Charteinstieg auf Platz 1. Im November 2013 ließ Bushido einen elfminütigen „Disstrack“ gegen seinen nun verfehdeten, ehemaligen Partner Kay One mit dem Titel Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler folgen, dem in der deutschsprachigen Rapszene und vor allem auf YouTube große Aufmerksamkeit widerfuhr. Sein zwölftes Studioalbum Sonny Black erschien am 14. Februar 2014,30 nachdem mit Mitten in der Nacht, Gangsta Rap Kings und Jeder meiner Freunde bereits zu drei Songs des Albums Videos gedreht worden waren, die vor Erscheinen des Albums veröffentlicht wurden. Verbindung zur organisierten Kriminalität In den Medien wurde wiederholt über Verbindungen zwischen Bushido und Kreisen der organisierten Kriminalität spekuliert.3132 Im Mittelpunkt der Berichte stehen Verbindungen zwischen Bushido und der ursprünglich aus dem Libanon stammenden Berliner Großfamilie Abou-Chaker.333134353637 In einem Interview darauf angesprochen, dass er „auch gern mit Brüdern, mit seinen Kumpels drohe“, erwiderte Bushido im Jahr 2008: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Rundschau am 30. September 200838 Als der Journalist feststellte, dass Bushidos Aufstieg vom Abitur-Abbrecher und Kleindealer zum Rap-Millionär entscheidend damit zusammenhänge, dass er sich mit einem der mächtigsten arabischen Familienclans in Berlin zusammengetan habe und ihm verpflichtet sei, da dieser ihm geholfen habe und eine Art Exekutive sei, und der Journalist dies mit der Frage nach Schutzgeld verband, erklärte der Rapper: – Frankfurter Rundschau, 30. September 200838 Auf die Aussage des Journalisten, dass die Hilfe seiner „Brüder“ auch darin bestanden habe, einige seiner Rap-Konkurrenten regelrecht aus Berlin zu vertreiben, wobei er das Beispiel eines nach Heidelberg geflohenen Rappers nannte, erklärte Bushido: – Frankfurter Rundschau, 30. September 200838 Er behauptete weiterhin, dass wenn der Diss Grenzen überschreite, Gewalt legitim sei, um dem ein Ende zu machen.38 Im Jahr 2007 wurde auf einen arabischen Beschützer des palästinensischen Rappers Massiv geschossen. Das LKA erklärte hierzu, es bestehe „vermutlich“ Verbindung zu einem Clan, in dem auch Bushido verwurzelt sei.32 In einem Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung wurde Bushido im Jahr 2012 erneut darauf angesprochen, dass er sich am Anfang seiner Karriere mit „einem der mächtigsten arabischen Familienclans in Berlin zusammengetan“ habe. Auf die Frage, ob diese Freundschaft noch bestehe, antwortete er: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung am 24. Juni 201239 Auf die Feststellung des Journalisten, dass „diese Familie … mit schwerster organisierter Kriminalität in Verbindung gebracht“ werde, erwiderte Bushido: „Wahrscheinlich werden viele Leute mit vielen Sachen in Verbindung gebracht“. Auf die Nachfrage, dass es aber konkrete Urteile, zum Beispiel wegen des Überfalls auf das Pokerturnier im Berliner „Hyatt“-Hotel im Jahr 2010 gebe, erwiderte er: „Mir ist das scheißegal“.39 Auf den Hinweis des Journalisten, wenn er politisch aktiv werden wolle, sei es doch ein Problem, wenn er in der Nähe zur Mafia agiere, antwortete der Rapper: – Interview mit der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung am 24. Juni 201239 Im April 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Bushido dem Anführer des Mafia-Clans, Arafat Abou-Chaker,33 bereits im Dezember 2010 eine notariell beglaubigte Generalvollmacht erteilt hatte, die diesen unter anderem dazu ermächtigt, beliebig über Bushidos gesamtes Eigentum, sein Vermögen und seine Konten zu verfügen sowie rechtskräftige Geschäfte in seinem Namen zu tätigen. Die Vollmacht, die dem Stern vorliegt, gilt auch über Bushidos Tod hinaus. Das Berliner Landeskriminalamt sieht Bushido als Mitglied des Mafia-Clans und die Generalvollmacht als „so etwas wie Bushidos Adoptionsurkunde für seine neue Familie“.33 Die Staatsanwaltschaft Berlin führt bereits seit 2012 wegen seiner mutmaßlichen Verstrickungen in den Mafia-Clan und unter anderem wegen damit einhergehender Steuerdelikte umfangreiche Ermittlungen gegen Bushido und den mit ihm in engen Geschäftsbeziehungen stehenden Clan-Chef Arafat Abou-Chaker.40 Die Staatsanwaltschaft wirft ihnen vor, ein undurchsichtiges, sich ständig änderndes Firmengeflecht geschaffen zu haben, das typisch für Gruppierungen der organisierten Kriminalität sei.33 Prozesse und Verurteilungen Körperverletzung Bushido wurde am 3. August 2005 in Linz festgenommen, wurde aber nach Zahlung von 100.000 Euro nach 14 Tagen Untersuchungshaft auf Kaution mit der Auflage entlassen, bis zum Prozess Österreich nicht zu verlassen. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, gemeinsam mit zwei Freunden einen 20 Jahre alten Mann zusammengeschlagen zu haben, weil dieser grundlos die Reifen des von Bushido angemieteten 7er-BMWs zerstochen haben soll. Der Prozess vor dem Landesgericht für Strafsachen Linz fand am 4. November 2005 statt. Der genaue Hergang der Ereignisse konnte nicht aufgeklärt werden. Nachdem Bushido die Verantwortung für die Schlägerei übernommen hatte, endete das Verfahren mit einer Diversion gegen Zahlung von 20.000 Euro an die Staatskasse. Dem Opfer wurde ein Teilschmerzensgeld in Höhe von 1.000 Euro zugesprochen. Angebliche abfällige Bemerkungen Bushidos über die Stadt Linz in einem Prozessbericht des deutschen Magazins Der Spiegel („Hart wie Nutella“, Ausgabe 45/2005)41 lösten heftige Proteste unter anderem des Linzer Bürgermeisters Franz Dobusch aus. Die Aussagen in dem Artikel über Linz stammten jedoch nicht von Bushido,42 sondern vom Spiegel-Autor Wolfgang Höbel, der sie als seine „freie journalistische Übertreibung“ verteidigte. Durch den Prozess wurde publik, dass Bushido seit mehreren Jahren verheiratet ist, was er jedoch am 20. Dezember 2005 in der Fernsehsendung „VIVA live“ bestritten hatte. In einem weiteren Prozess wegen angeblicher gefährlicher Körperverletzung an einem jugendlichen Fan vor dem Amtsgericht Berlin-Tiergarten wurde Bushido im Februar 2014 freigesprochen.43 Beleidigungen Bushido wurde mehrfach wegen Beleidigungen verurteilt. Nachdem er Ende Mai 2009 zwei Polizisten bei einer Verkehrskontrolle als „Hampelmann“ und „Affe“ beleidigt hatte, wurde er im Mai 2010 zu 10.500 Euro Strafe verurteilt. Ein zweites Verfahren wegen Beleidigungen durch angeblich sexistische Beschimpfungen zweier Teilnehmer einer Alternativdemonstration zum Christopher Street Day (CSD) im Jahr 2009 wurde in der gleichen Sitzung im Hinblick auf die andere Strafe eingestellt.44 Im Dezember 2011 verurteilte das Amtsgericht Tiergarten Bushido zu einer Geldstrafe von 19.500 Euro, nachdem er in Berlin-Steglitz einen Mitarbeiter des Ordnungsamtes angepöbelt und als „Vollidioten“ beschimpft hatte.45 Im April 2012 schlossen eine Klägerin und Bushido einen Vergleich vor dem Landgericht Berlin: Bushido zahlte 12.000 Euro an sie. Er hatte sich auf Seiten von Myspace, Facebook und Twitter abfällig über sie geäußert.46 Im August 2012 wurde ein Urteil bekannt, das Bushido dazu verpflichtete, an eine ehemalige Teilnehmerin der Fernseh-Show Big Brother eine Entschädigung in Höhe von 8.000 Euro zu zahlen. Bushido hatte sich zuvor in einem sozialen Netzwerk über sie geäußert und dabei auch Schimpfworte gebraucht. Aus Sicht des Gerichts war es „bewusst bösartig überspitzte Kritik“. Die Äußerungen gingen „unter die Gürtellinie“ und zielten auf Äußerlichkeiten ab.47 Urheberrechtsverletzungen Anfang November 2007 wurde bekannt, dass für den Track Mittelfingah, den Bushido zusammen mit King Orgasmus und Bass Sultan Hengzt 2001 veröffentlicht hatte, ein Sample aus dem Lied Mourning Palace der norwegischen Dark-Metal-Band Dimmu Borgirverwendet worden war, ohne die Band darüber zu informieren. Nach einem Rechtsstreit musste Bushido Schadensersatz wegen Verletzung des Urheberrechts zahlen.4849 Die US-amerikanische Band Nox Arcana wirft Bushido vor, für die Titel Weißt du?, Kurt Cobain und Blaues Licht von seinem Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück Musik von den Titeln Beyond Midnight, No Rest for the Wicked und Cthulhu Rising ohne Absprache verwendet zu haben. Rechtliche Schritte wurden eingeleitet.50 Die französische Neoklassik-Band Dark Sanctuary verklagte Bushido, da dieser sich für das Album Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück in mindestens acht Fällen aus ihrem Songmaterial bedient hatte. Eine außergerichtliche Einigung scheiterte. Das HamburgerLandgericht verurteilte Bushido am 23. März 201051 zu einer Billigkeitsentschädigung für den immateriellen Schaden in Höhe von 63.000 Euro.51 Darüber hinaus wurde Bushido zu Schadenersatz verurteilt, dessen Höhe aus der Menge der verkauften Tonträger ermittelt wurde. Die 13 beanstandeten Titel befanden sich auf elf CDs und Samplern von Bushido, die alle aus dem Verkauf genommen und vernichtet werden mussten.525354 Schon zuvor hatte sich Bushido mit der Schweizer Metal-Band Samael außergerichtlich geeinigt, da er sich bei seinem Stück Behindert eines Samples von The Cross bedient hatte. Er zahlte der Gruppe etwa 2000 Euro.55 Ende 2013 samplete Bushido erneut Passagen der Band Dimmu Borgir und übernahm das Intro von dem Titel Dimmu Borgir für seinen Titel Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler.56 Abmahnungen durch Bushido Bushido ist dafür bekannt, auf die Verbreitung der unter seinem Namen veröffentlichten Musik in Internet-Tauschbörsen mit Abmahnungen zu reagieren.575859 Die ca. 80 Abmahnungen und Geldforderungen an Privatleute, die beispielsweise bei Ebayverkäufen das Wort Bushido verwendet hatten, wurden als unverhältnismäßig und unangebracht kritisiert.60 Bambi-Verleihung 2011 Die Verleihung des Bambi-Integrationspreises an den Rapper im November 2011 wurde von verschiedenen Seiten stark kritisiert. Beispielsweise äußerte der hessische SPD-Vorsitzende Thorsten Schäfer-Gümbel, dass Bushido für Frauen- und Schwulenfeindlichkeit stehe und man kaum von einer Integrationsleistung sprechen könne, wenn sich jemand auf dem Rücken anderer profiliere.61 Peter Plate von der Band Rosenstolz erklärte bei seiner eigenen Preisübergabe, dass jemand wie Bushido, der mit frauen- und schwulenfeindlichen Texten Karriere gemacht habe, so wenige Jahre danach noch keinen Bambi erhalten dürfe.6263 Schlagersänger Heino gab wenige Tage nach der umstrittenen Bambi-Verleihung seine Auszeichnung, die ihm 1990 verliehen worden war, mit folgender Begründung zurück: „Ich bin zutiefst empört, dass man einem gewalttätigen Kriminellen wie Bushido den Bambi verleiht. Mit diesem Mann möchte ich nicht auf eine Stufe gestellt werden.“64 Auch Laudator Peter Maffay kritisierte etwa einen Monat nach der Preisverleihung Bushido, dieser habe „seinen Worten leider keine Taten folgen lassen“, und beendete die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm und Sido. Zuvor waren die drei bei der Talkshow Markus Lanz zu Gast gewesen, bei der es zu heftigen Wortgefechten mit anderen Gästen und dem Moderator gekommen war.65 Privates Bushido wohnt in Berlin-Lichterfelde (Stand Mai 2013).43 Seit Mai 2012 ist er mit Anna-Maria Ferchichi, der Schwester von Sarah Connor, Ex-Ehefrau von Pekka Lagerblom und Ex-Freundin von Mesut Özil, verheiratet.6667 Die beiden sind seit 2011 liiert.68 Im Juli 2012 wurde ihre gemeinsame Tochter geboren.69 Seit November 2013 sind sie außerdem Eltern von Zwillingen, einem Jungen und einem Mädchen. Anna-Maria Ferchichi brachte zudem einen weiteren Sohn mit in die Ehe.70 Presseberichten zufolge erstattete sie im Dezember 2014 Strafanzeige gegen Bushido wegen Körperverletzung im Rahmen häuslicher Gewalt.71 Ihr Bruder hat inzwischen die Trennung bestätigt.72 Kontroversen Positionen und Liedtexte Vorwurf des Rechtsextremismus Bushido wurden in den Medien des Öfteren nationalistische und rassistische Inhalte und mangelnde Distanz zu rechtsextremen Fans vorgeworfen. Seine Anhänger verweisen dagegen auf Bushidos Herkunft oder seine Zusammenarbeit mit Künstlern nichtdeutscher Herkunft wie Azad, Eko Fresh und Cassandra Steen. In Interviews weist Bushido jegliche rechtsextreme Gesinnung von sich.73 Mit der Zeile „Salutiert, steht stramm, ich bin der Leader wie A.“ aus Electro Ghetto habe sich Bushido nicht mit Adolf Hitler vergleichen wollen. Sie stelle ein Zitat von Azad (aus dem Lied „Der Bozz“: „Kniet nieder, salutiert, steht stramm“) dar. Bushido äußerte sich zum Sachverhalt mit den Worten: „Absoluter Schwachsinn … Ich will jetzt gar nicht so tun, als hätte ich die Reaktionen nicht auch verschuldet. Das war halt eine willkommene Provokationsmöglichkeit. Ich finde es aber traurig, dass die Öffentlichkeit sich so leicht provozieren lässt.“74 Vorwurf der Frauen- und Homosexuellenfeindlichkeit Häufiger Diskussionsgegenstand sind auch Inhalte, die als schwulen- und frauenverachtend sowie sexistisch und gewaltverherrlichend interpretiert werden können. Beispielsweise ist in dem Lied Nutte Bounce die herabsetzende Bezeichnung „Nutte“ das am häufigsten verwendete Wort überhaupt. Auf Nachfrage erklärte Bushido, er meine damit nicht Frauen im Allgemeinen, sondern, so wörtlich, „echte Schlampen“.75 Im November 2005 gab es diesbezüglich erneut Schlagzeilen, als Bushido sich in einem Interview verächtlich über Paris Hilton äußerte.76 Auf dem Labelsampler Vendetta nimmt er in einer Weise Bezug auf Natascha Kampusch, die von vielen Kritikern als geschmacklos bewertet wurde.77 Dementsprechend gab es auch Kritik an Bushidos Teilnahme an einem von Bravo und VIVA organisierten Konzert Ende August 2007 gegen Gewalt an Schulen im Rahmen der Kampagne „Schau nicht weg“. Bushido könne aufgrund seiner „homophoben und frauenfeindlichen Texte“ nicht als Vorbild fungieren.78 Da Bushido jedoch bereits seit 2006 an dem Projekt beteiligt war und sich laut Bravo sehr engagiert zeigte, stand eine Absage seines Auftritts für die Veranstalter nicht weiter zur Debatte.79 Während des Auftritts wandte sich Bushido in aggressiver Weise gegen eine kleine, von Homosexuellen organisierte Gruppe von Protestierenden. Dies führte zu erneuter Kritik.80 Dabei schütze ihn „das Bild vom guten, antirassistisch bedürftigen Migranten“, so Jan Feddersen in der Taz.81 Nachdem Teilnehmer des Transgenialen CSD in Berlin Bushido am U-Bahnhof Schlesisches Tor sichteten, kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung, bei der Bushido und Demonstranten einander beleidigten. Dabei soll er einzelne Demonstranten auch wegen deren sexueller Orientierung beleidigt haben. Er und seine Begleiter wurden daraufhin aus der Demonstration heraus mit Getränken bespritzt. Die Veranstalter der Demonstration erstatteten daraufhin Anzeige wegen Beleidigung.828384 Im Februar 2010 antwortete Alice Schwarzer Bushido in einem offenen Brief auf die von ihm zuvor in einem Internetvideo verbreitete Aussage „… da hätt ich ihr gesagt, ganz ehrlich, weißte was, fick dich ins Knie, du Fotze, so.“858687 Unter der Überschrift''Antwort an den deutschen Rapper Nr. 1!'' nannte Schwarzer ihn einen „kleinbürgerlicher Spießer, der die echt Verzweifelten abzapft“, und warf ihm unter anderem Feigheit vor, weil er zuvor eine Einladung in eine von ihr moderierte Sendung am 10. April 2007 in der ARD abgelehnt hatte.88 In der an diesem Abend von Schwarzer moderierten Diskussionsrunde Menschen bei Maischberger befragte diese nach der Absage stattdessen King Orgasmus One zu dem Thema Früher, härter, unromantischer – Sex ohne Liebe?.89Weitere Vorwürfe waren mangelnde Authentizität als Rapper, die finanzielle Ausbeutung seiner Fans und Frauenfeindlichkeit, obwohl schon seine Mutter durch seinen Vater verprügelt worden sei. – Alice Schwarzer90 Bushido reagierte darauf nicht. Vorwurf des Antisemitismus und Islamismus Des Weiteren wurden Texte von Bushido als islamistisch, antisemitisch und antiamerikanisch kritisiert.9192 Bushido hatte zuvor im Jahre 2005 in einem Interview bestritten, rechtsradikale oder antisemitische Tendenzen zu propagieren, und gesagt, dass er kein Nazi, Judenhasser, Schwulenhasser oder Frauenfeind sei. Allerdings distanzierte er sich nicht von den betreffenden Textpassagen.93 Ein weiteres Lied namens 11. September wurde ebenfalls kritisiert, da im Text Passagen wie „Ich lass dich bluten wie die Typen aus den Twin Towers“ vorkommen.94 Vorwurf der Jugendgefährdung Am 29. November 2007 verkündeten die Musiksender MTV und VIVA aufgrund nicht näher benannter Unstimmigkeiten, alle Videos Bushidos aus dem Programm zu nehmen.95 Diese Entscheidung wurde nach zwei Wochen und Gesprächen mit Bushidos Label ersguterjunge wieder revidiert.96 Im März 2008 kam es anlässlich eines Vergewaltigungsprozesses in der Schweiz zu erneuter Kritik an Bushido. Textstellen aus dem Lied Drogen, Sex, Gangbang vom Album Carlo Cokxxx Nutten wurden von Schweizer Politikern sowie Journalisten als „menschenverachtendes Verhalten“ gewertet.97 Auch die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien schätzt einzelne Lieder Bushidos als jugendgefährdend ein. Konflikte mit anderen Künstlern Konflikt mit Fler (2004 bis 2009) Im Winter 2004/05 spielte Bushido eine Hauptrolle im „Beef“ um Eko Fresh und nahm im Zuge dessen den Disstrack FLERräter gegen seinen ehemaligen Partner Fler auf. Fler antwortete mit dem Track Pussydo und Gay One, in dem er neben Bushido auch seinen Label-Kollegen Kay One angriff. Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichten Bushido und Kay One den „Disstrack“ S.I.D.O., auf dem auch Fler angegriffen wurde. Anfang 2009 kam es zur Versöhnung zwischen Bushido und Fler. Noch im selben Jahr veröffentlichten sie das Album Carlo Cokxxx Nutten 2 und Fler unterschrieb bei Bushidos Label. Konflikt mit Sido (2004 bis 2010) Da Bushido ab 2004 „Beef“ mit seinem alten Freund Fler hatte, stellte sich Sido auf Flers Seite, da dieser beim selben Label veröffentlichte. So wurde 2008 der Track S.I.D.O. von Bushido und Kay One veröffentlicht. Besonders kritisiert wurde, dass sich Bushido abwertend über die Mütter der Rapper Sido („mit deiner Junkie-Mutter“) und Silla („Du bist leider voll, voll der Hurensohn“) äußerte. Dies führte dazu, dass Sido mit dem Song Frohe Weihnachten und Silla mit dem Song Guten Rutsch im selben Jahr antworteten. Ende 2010 wurde das Ende der langjährigen Feindschaft zwischen Bushido und Sido bekanntgegeben. Im Jahr 2011 folgte das gemeinsame Album 23. Konflikt mit Kay One (seit 2012) 2012 kam es zu einem Konflikt zwischen Kay One und seinem ehemaligen Freund und Labelboss Bushido. Am 10. April 2012 gab Kay One bekannt, dass er sich vom Label ersguterjunge verabschieden werde.98 Fünf Tage zuvor hatte Bushido die Wortmarke „Kay One“ beim Deutschen Patent- und Markenamt angemeldet.99 Kay One äußerte sich darüber negativ und meinte, man wolle seine Karriere beenden. Gegen die Anmeldung der Wortmarke wurde zunächst Widerspruch erhoben und ein Jahr später schließlich Antrag auf Löschung gestellt. Im Mai 2012 wurde Kay One laut eigener Aussage nach zwei Auftritten von maskierten Personen mit Messern angegriffen, wobei er allerdings nicht verletzt wurde. Er warf Bushido vor, ihm diese Leute geschickt zu haben, und bezichtigte ihn einer Straftat100; Bushido bestritt diese Vorwürfe.101 Im Mai 2013 brachte Bushidos Kollege Shindy, welcher sich ebenfalls im Streit mit Kay One befand, den Disstrack Alkoholisierte Pädophile heraus. In diesem unterstellte er Kay unter anderem, die Texte für dessen Album Prince of Belvedair geschrieben zu haben, ohne jemals Geld dafür bekommen zu haben. Besonders großes Aufsehen erregte allerdings der Vorwurf der Pädophilie gegen Kay und dessen Stiefvater Olliwood.102 Kay ließ den Disstrack kurz darauf sperren und kündigte kurz darauf auf Facebook an, die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen.103104 Am 1. August 2013 erschien schließlich der Disstrack Nichts als die Wahrheit von Kay One, wobei dieser betonte, dass der Song kein Diss, sondern schlicht die Wahrheit sei.105 Im Song rappt Kay One über seine Vergangenheit mit Bushido und Shindy. Dort behauptete er unter anderem, dass nicht er, sondern Shindy und Bushido pädophil seien und Bushido seine eigene Frau mit einem siebzehn-jährigen Mädchen betrogen habe.106 Bushido kündigte darauf auf YouTube an, auch einen Disstrack rauszubringen. Ein weiterer Höhepunkt des Streits fand statt, als Kay One zu Stern TV ging und dort über Bushidos Mafiaangelegenheit redete. So behauptete er, er sei wie Bushido „Sklave der Familie“ gewesen und dass Bushido selber aus Berlin fliehen wolle.107 Die Antwort Bushidos folgte am 22. November 2013 unter dem Namen Leben und Tod des Kenneth Glöckler auf dessen offiziellem YouTube Channel.108 Der elfminütige Disstrack spiegelt Kay Ones Karriere wider und erzählt, dieser habe jeden seiner alten Kameraden im Stich gelassen, nur um viel Geld zu verdienen.109 Der Disstrack erreichte in sieben Stunden die 1-Million-Klick-Marke und stellte einen neuen Rekord auf.110 Seit Kay One Bushidos Beziehungen zum Abou-Chaker-Clan veröffentlicht hat, steht er unter Polizeischutz, da er Morddrohungen erhielt.111 Nach einer Ankündigung im August 2014 erschien schließlich am 28. November 2014 die Antwort auf Bushidos Disstrack in Form eines 25-minütigen Videos mit dem Titel "Tag des jüngsten Gerichts". Haltung zum Staat Israel Im Januar 2013 veröffentlichte Bushido in seinem Twitter-Profil eine Karte des Nahen Ostens mit dem Untertitel Free Palestine. Auf der Karte waren die Palästinenser-Gebiete und Israel mit den Farben Rot-Weiß-Schwarz-Grün eingefärbt, den Nationalfarben der Palästinenser. Außenpolitiker verschiedener Parteien zeigen sich darüber empört. Der Vorsitzende des Auswärtigen Ausschusses des Bundestages Ruprecht Polenz (CDU) hielt das Bild für inakzeptabel, da es das Existenzrecht Israels in Frage stelle und solche Darstellungen bisher „von der Hamas und anderen extremistischen Palästinenser-Organisationen“ bekannt wären.112 Bundesminister des Innern Hans-Peter Friedrich (CSU) äußerte sich zu dem Bild folgendermaßen: „Dieses Kartenbild dient nicht dem Frieden, sondern sät Hass. Bushido muss dieses Bild sofort von seiner Twitter-Seite entfernen, andernfalls kann er nicht länger als Beispiel für gelungene Integration dienen.“113 Die israelische Botschaft in Berlin veröffentlichte über ihren offiziellen Twitter-Account eine Stellungnahme, in der es ironisch hieß: „Erst Frauen, dann Schwule, nun Israel: Wir sind stolz darauf, zu den Opfern des Integrationspreisgewinners Bushido zu gehören.“114 Gewaltdrohungen gegen Politiker und Prominente; Strafanzeige In seinem zusammen mit Shindy veröffentlichten Lied Stress ohne Grund hetzt Bushido gegen Schwule und droht mit Gewalt, namentlich werden die Politiker Serkan Tören (FDP), Claudia Roth (Grüne) und Klaus Wowereit (SPD), der Entertainer Oliver Pocher und der Rapper Kay One genannt.115 Serkan Tören und Klaus Wowereit erstatteten daraufhin Strafanzeige gegen Bushido.116 Die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien indizierte die CD NWA am 16. Juli 2013 im Wege der vorläufigen Anordnung. „Mit der Veröffentlichung der Indizierung im Bundesanzeiger unterliegt die Musik-CD den weitreichenden Verbreitungs- und Werbebeschränkungen des Jugendschutzgesetzes. Insbesondere darf sie nur in gesonderten Ladengeschäften oder nur ‚unter dem Ladentisch‘ an Erwachsene verkauft, nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit beworben und nicht im Wege des Versandhandels vertrieben werden.“117118 Im Rahmen eines Ermittlungsverfahrens gegen Bushido und Shindy vollstreckten am 31. Juli 2013 Mitarbeiter der Staatsanwaltschaft und des Landeskriminalamts Berlin richterliche Durchsuchungs- und Beschlagnahmebeschlüsse bei einem Berliner Musiklabel.119 Die Indizierung der Bundesprüfstelle wurde am 5. September 2013 bestätigt.120 Die Staatsanwaltschaft Berlin erhob am 17. September 2013 wegen dieser Texte Anklage gegen Bushido wegen Volksverhetzung, Beleidigung und Gewaltdarstellung.121 Am 22. November 2013 wies das Amtsgericht Tiergarten die Anklage mit Hinweis auf dieKunstfreiheit ab; die Staatsanwaltschaft erhob Rechtsbeschwerde gegen die Abweisung der Anklage. Im März 2014 verwarf das Landgericht Berlin die Beschwerde der Staatsanwaltschaft, da der Tatbestand der Volksverhetzung nicht erfüllt und die Beleidigung durch die Kunstfreiheit gedeckt sei.122 Bundestagspraktikum Bushido absolvierte im Juni 2012 bei dem CDU-Politiker Christian von Stetten ein Praktikum im Bundestag, was erwartungsgemäß ein großes Medienecho fand und aufgrund seiner kriminellen Vergangenheit und umstrittenen Texte kritisiert wurde.123 Nachdem Medien im April 2013 über die Verbindung Bushidos zur Mafia berichtet hatten, beschäftigte sich auch der Bundestag mit Bushido. Der SPD-Fraktionsgeschäftsführer Thomas Oppermann kritisiert die CDU für ihren lockeren Umgang mit dem Rapper: „Wenn Bushido über enge Kontakte zur organisierten Kriminalität verfügt, hat er im Bundestag nichts zu suchen. Dass er bei der CDU ein- und ausgeht und dort auch Innenminister Friedrich zu Gesprächen trifft, ist nicht in Ordnung.“124 Diskografie → Hauptartikel: Bushido/Diskografie Studioalben Filmografie * 2009: Horst Schlämmer – Isch kandidiere! * 2010: Zeiten ändern dich Auszeichnungen Deutschland Gold-Schallplatten * 2006: für Bushidos Soloalbum Electro Ghetto * 2006: für Bushidos Soloalbum Staatsfeind Nr. 1 * 2007: für die Tour-DVD Deutschland gib mir ein Mic * 2007: für ersguterjunge Sampler Vol. 2 - Vendetta * 2008: für die Tour-DVD 7 Live * 2010: für Bushidos Soloalbum Heavy Metal Payback * 2010: für Bushidos Soloalbum Zeiten ändern dich * 2010: für Bushidos gemeinsame Single mit Karel Gott Für immer jung * 2012: für Bushidos & Sidos Kollaboalbum 23 * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black Platin-Schallplatten * 2007: für Bushidos Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück * 2008: für Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' Österreich '''Gold-Schallplatten' * 2007: für Bushidos Soloalbum Von der Skyline zum Bordstein zurück * 2011: für Bushidos & Sidos Kollaboalbum 23 * 2011: für Bushidos gemeinsame Single mit Karel Gott Für immer jung * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum Heavy Metal Payback * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum Zeiten ändern dich * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black Platin-Schallplatten * 2011: für Bushidos Soloalbum 7'' Schweiz '''Gold-Schallplatten' * 2014: für Bushidos Soloalbum Sonny Black Weitere Auszeichnungen Echo * Echo 2006: Bester Live-Act National * Echo 2007: Bester Rap/RnB-Künstler National * Echo 2008: Bester Rap/RnB-Künstler National * Echo 2008: Bester Live Act * Echo 2012: Bestes Video: Bushido & Sido mit So mach ich es Comet * Comet 2007: Bester Künstler national * Comet 2008: Bester Künstler national MTV Europe Music Awards * MTV European Music Award 2006: Best German Act * MTV European Music Award 2007: Best German Act Bravo Otto * Bravo Otto 2005: HipHop Act national Silber (Platz 2) * Bravo Otto 2006: HipHop Act national Silber (Platz 2) * Bravo Otto 2007: HipHop Act national: Gold * Bravo Otto 2008: HipHop Act national: Gold * Bravo Otto 2009: Bester Sänger(in)/Künstler(in): Bronze * Bravo Otto 2010: Rapper national: Gold Goldener Pinguin * Goldener Pinguin 2007: Bester Rapper des Jahres * Goldener Pinguin 2008: Bester Rapper des Jahres * Goldener Pinguin 2009: Bester Rapper des Jahres Bambi * Bambi 2011: Vorbild für Integration GQ Award * GQ Award 2010: Mann des Jahres in Musik national Links YouTuber: https://www.youtube.com/user/BUSHIDO Twitter: https://twitter.com/bushido FaceBook: https://de-de.facebook.com/Bushido Bücher ** Mit Marcus Staiger: Auch wir sind Deutschland: Ohne uns geht nicht. Ohne euch auch nicht.. Riva, München 2013, ISBN 978-3-86883-243-3.126 Kategorie:Youtuber Kategorie:YouTube Partner Kategorie:Größte Youtuber Deutschlands Kategorie:1.000.000. Abos Kategorie:Platten Label Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:YouTube Stars